deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sppople/King Kong vs. Xenomorph Queen
King Kong vs. the Xenomorph Queen. It's the Eight Wonder of the World and the King of Skull Island against the Mother of the Alien Hive and the most powerful of all Xenomorphs. Who is deadliest? Introduction King Kong King Kong is a giant ape kaiju and the last surviving member of a species called Megaprimatus kong. He lives on the mysterious Skull Island, which is inhabited by surviving dinosaurs and other giant creatures alongside as a tribe of native humans that worship him as a god. Kong spends most of his time battling other dinosaurs and being devouring sacrifices given to him by the native, though he thinks little of them outside of that. Kong is a sympathetic animal, even capable of love, but will attack when provoked, and is capable of causing mass destruction. Xenomorph Queen The Xenomorph species a highly aggressive parasitic alien species. They are vicious predators creatures that wish to ensure the survival of their species... and slaughter anything they come across. Xenomorphs spawn from a Chestburster, which comes from a Facehugger, which comes from an egg, and the egg comes from the Queen. The Queen is the largest, strongest and most intelligent form of the Xenomorph species. It spawns, mothers and commands the rest of the species and is fiercely protective of them. Queens are capable of engaging in combat and are formidable opponents. Characteristics King Kong *Height: 25 feet (7.62 meters) *Weight: 5 tons *Age: 150 years Xenomorph Queen *Height: 15 feet (4.57 meters) *Weight: 10 tons *Age: Adult (varies on the Queen in question) Attacks, Weaponry and Abilities King Kong Xenomorph Queen X-Factors Explanations *While the Xenomorph Queen is stronger than Predators, can smash through steel and hold back water towers, King Kong is capable of tackling with, and lifting V-Rexes and, on top of that, moving an entire stone native building. Kong is also capable of smashing through vehicles, while the Xenomorph Queen struggled with a work loader. *While Kong is a clever fighter and understands sign language, the Xenomorph Queen possesses an IQ of 175, is capable of utilising elevators, comprehending minds and communicating telepathically. *While Kong is a large and strong animal, he is easily damaged by military weaponry, while the Xenomorph Queen has exoskeleton dexterity and is immune to many pains and corrosion. *While The Xenomorph Queen is capable of slaughtering groups of Predators and will protect her children, she is more accustomed to producing eggs than fighting for the fun of it, while Kong was capable of battling with three V-Rexes at once, battling the military and adapting to different situations. Notes *Voting ends 8th August 2018. *Battle takes place in a cave on Skull Island. Battle King Kong stood on his porch, looking over Skull Island. He, then, heard a creature come behind him. He turned to see a creature that he had never seen before, a Xenomorph Queen. Kong roared at her. She hissed back. The Queen ran at Kong, who punched her and then grabbed her and threw her. The Queen ran back and bit onto his shoulder with her extended maw. Kong roared. The Queen slashed at Kong several times with her claws. With great pain, Kong tore out her maw, shook her off and then punched her three times before kicking her and grabbing her and sending her flying. The Queen got up and leaped onto Kong. Kong ripped off her arm, causing her acid blood to scar his other shoulder. Kong roared back with pain. As did the Queen. Kong looked at the Queen with fury. She did the same. The Queen charged at Kong and impaled him with her tail. Kong roared with pain. The Xenomorph queen cackled and slashed his face. King Kong then, punched the queen four times, who couldn't get away due to being impaled into Kong. Kong then pulled her tail out of him and uppercutted her face, nearly breaking her neck. Kong then shoved his fist through her stomach and threw her off the cliff to her death. King Kong let out a triumphant roar. Expert's Opinion This wasn't that close. While the Queen's tail and acid blood could harm King Kong, Kong's greater strength, experience and fighting skills overpowered the Queen with relative ease. Category:Blog posts